Kuroko no Perverts
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: A story in which Kuroko is possessive, Kise likes to imagine people in cat ears, Midorima is a usual tsundere, Aomine looks under skirts, Murasakibara likes to lick people, and just everyone is after some Aka-booty. [Various x Akashi]
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko no Perverts_

* * *

 _ **A story in which Kuroko is possessive, Kise likes to imagine people in cat ears, Midorima is a usual tsundere, Aomine looks under skirts, Murasakibara likes to lick people, and just everyone is after some Aka-booty.**_

* * *

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Crack-fic, stupid-ness, my lame sense of humor, Akashi in a maid outfit, smut, cursing, sort of yandere Kuroko, more smut, and just overall my stupidity_

 _And also too much usage of horizontal lines_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Akashi had never wanted more in his entire life to scream into his pillow. He was never one to complain about most things, but today he just wanted to throw all self-control out of the damn window to his five-story apartment complex and land on some poor unsuspecting victim walking their dog that day (oh how he wished he could manifest his emotions into physical objects, but scissors would have to do for now).

His phone buzzed again prompting a growl from the redhead Rakuzan captain as he angrily turned on his phone to see yet _another_ text from the person he least wanted to talk to at this point.

He almost texted back _'Leave me the fuck alone'_ but decided against it since that would only cause another slew of problems for the teen, so he just opted for a simple, _**'Yes, Ryōta. What is it that you might need?'**_ while trying not to break his screen in the process because damn the blonde had been texting him _all the fucking day and dammit he just got out of a very stressful board meeting with his father and he wasn't about to put up with this shit._

' **Yay you finally answered Akashicchi!~ You wouldn't answer your phone-ssu!'**

' _ **I was in a meeting with my father and other employees Ryōta.'**_

' **I and the others are meeting up at my apartment! Would you like to come over?'**

Akashi contemplated his answer, thinking of the pros and cons of his choice. If he said yes, then he would have to deal with an overly bubbly Ryōta and equally as annoying Daiki, but at the same time get to spend some time with the less-annoying Shintarō, Atsushi, and his precious Tetsuya. But if he said no, then the blonde would probably throw a tantrum (sometimes he wondered if he was actually a child trapped in a man's body), and _not_ get to spend time with less-annoying people around him.

' **Kurokocchi's gonna be upset if you don't come-ssu!~'**

Akashi opted for the right choice.

' _ **Hai, I will be coming. What time shall we meet up?'**_

* * *

Kise grinned triumphantly at his former captain's acceptance, quickly texting back, **'Yay! Be there around 4 o'clock!~'** and shut off his phone.

' _Time to get prepared~'_

* * *

 **Soo yeah, just a shameless crack-fic that I have no idea what direction it's going towards. So just expect randomness all over the place XP**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Running a hand through his red hair, Akashi sighed as he stood in front of Ryōta's apartment door. He hesitantly knocked as the door opened eagerly to reveal the usual bubbly Kise.

"Akashicchi!~" he exclaimed happily, launching himself at the emperor and crushing him against his chest. "I missed you so much-ssu!"

"Ryōta...you're crushing me..."

"Ah! Sorry!" he let go (reluctantly) and Akashi didn't miss the way his hand lingered a bit longer on his waist before the blonde stepped aside. "Come in, come in!"

Stepping into the room, a blast of cool air hit him and he unconsciously sighed, glad to be out of the excruciating heat.

* * *

Kise stared with hungry eyes as his small former captain walked into his apartment. A little sigh passed his pink little lips and Kise unconsciously licked his own. He could just _imagine_ all the other things he could do with that mouth...

The model snapped out of his stupor when the shorter male turned to look at him, heterochromatic eyes staring into his own gold ones. Kise stared back.

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked, walking towards him and Kise felt his heart speed up.

"Uh-"

"Ne, is Aka-chin here yet?"

The two teens turned to look at the new voice and saw a familiar purple-haired giant curiously coming into the room.

"Ah, Atsushi," Akashi said, a smirk adorning his lips as he reverted his (sexy) gaze towards the giant.

"Doumo, Aka-chin. Kuro-chin and the others are in the living room." Murasakibara said lazily, stuffing more umaibō in his mouth and offering some to the red-head.

The redhead smiled ( _actually_ smiled, Kise thought, staring agape) and accepted the small piece of delicious treat, "Arigatō, Atsushi." and popped the piece into his mouth, licking his fingers afterwards.

Amethyst and gold eyes watched those pink little lips as they licked the salt off of long, nimble fingers. And how that cute, pink little tongue licked those soft lips clean afterward. Once the owner was down torturing them with a deliciously good show, he caught the two's attention.

"Shall we meet up with the others?" an elegant eyebrow rose as he watched the two snap out of their daze and nod hurriedly.

"Yup! Let's go!" Kise declared, dragging Akashi by the arm into the living room and secretly sticking out his tongue to Murasakibara who was fuming silently behind them. The giant begrudgingly followed them, however, and ruffled Akashi's soft, silk-like hair and smirked triumphantly at Kise.

All the while, the emperor himself kept walking, oblivious to the chaos that was about to ensue.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter; I just felt it was a good place to leave off. But I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

 **Get ready for some more Akabooty :3 (AKA Akashi fanservice time~)**

 **(EDIT 10/5/16: I just realized that I put Kise's apartment instead of Kuroko's house. I changed it so it was now that Kise texted 'his apartment' instead of Kuroko's house. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused :P)**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

When the three got into the living room, they saw Midorima sitting on the couch watching Aomine trying to show Kuroko his new addition of a gravure magazine.

"Come on Tetsu! They're not that bad! I'm sure you'll like it. I bet you like big boobs, huh? With all that time you spend around Satsuki?" the power forward continued to bug the phantom while said phantom (tried to) ignore him.

"Mine-chin's dirty," Murasakibara said, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

Kise almost shouted out, _You shouldn't be talking you're dirty too!_ But figured he'd just be a hypocrite himself and decided against it (plus the giant would actually say _out loud_ that he was being a hypocrite, which would arise a bunch of questions undoubtedly from Akashi).

Plus the blonde wasn't planning on dying just yet.

The two heard a soft sigh as Akashi ran a hand through his hair, his pretty eyes closed as he promptly told Aomine to shut up and stop bugging Kuroko, who looked visibly relieved to have the tan male away from him. Said male was currently sulking next to Midorima on the couch, who had scooched away from the ganguro in fear of getting tainted.

"Ryota," Kise was startled when his former captain suddenly called out his name in that alluring tone of his, "Please due tell why you decided to gather us here today."

"Oh right!" sparkles radiated off of the blonde as Akashi and Murasakibara brushed them away, "Since it's after the Inter-High, I thought we all could catch up on a few things and relax a bit before the Winter Cup!"

 _Silence._

" _That's_ all you gathered us for?" Aomine said in disbelief, rubbing his forehead.

"I have to agree with Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, face impassive as usual, "That was a rather redundant reason, Kise-kun."

"Not you too Kurokocchi!"

"Ne, I just wanna spend time with Aka-chin~" Murasakibara drawled, side glancing at said redhead with a rather mischievous smirk.

Either said redhead ignored the mischievous smirk or was just oblivious to the intent of said smirk, for he only just raised an eyebrow with the tiniest of smiles on his face. Kise took a moment to admire the expression as well as picture all the other expressions Akashi could make-

Kise failed to hide the smirk as a very _vivid_ image of Akashi lying half-naked on his bed popped into mind, his face flushed and panting as Kise teased him slowly. His legs quaked as the blonde ran a hand up his bare thigh, cupping the soft flesh before leaning down to mark the inside of it. The Rakuzan captain let out a lewd cry as he spread the redhead's legs wide, licking his lips in anticipation as he gazed down at the delicious expression on the other's face. Leaning down to softly lick the other's tears away, he hoisted the lean legs around his waist and positioned himself, marking the soft neck below him.

"R-Ryota, p-please.." the other cried, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Oi, Kise," the blonde was snapped out of his daydream with a tan hand waving in his face, "What's with the stupid look on your face?"

"A-ah!" Kise tried to desperately hide the fact that he was thinking about fucking their former captain senseless, "I-I was just thinking about a few t-things, that's all...L-like what we could do now that everyone is here!" which wasn't a _complete_ lie, but judging by the look on Murasakibara and Kuroko's face, they could tell he was lying.

"The what do you suggest?" Akashi inquired, raising an eyebrow in Kise's direction.

"W-well…" he tried to think of something fast, "How about truth or dare?!" the words were blurted out faster than he realized yet everyone seemed to contemplate it.

"That sounds fun~" Murasakibara said, smiling while internally saying _I can also make Aka-chin do some things too~._

"I agree with Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko spoke up after not saying anything this whole time, _Plus I can make sure no one else gets MY Akashi-kun licklicklicklicklick._

"Mhm, I _guess_ it sounds fun.." Aomine stroked his chin in thought, _And maybe I can get a certain someone to do something embarrassing…_ A small smirk crept onto his lips.

"Hmph, Cancer is ranked first today according to Oha-Asa, so I have got nothing to lose," the tsundere megane stated, pushing up his glasses, _Contrary to Cancer being first, Sagittarius is ranked last today, which means it will be my domination._

"Then it is settled," the voice of finality spoke, "We shall play truth or dare. Since Ryota was the one who suggested it, I vote he should be the one to start."

Kise smirked as they all gathered in a circle, with Kise surrounded by Kuroko and Akashi, with Murasakibara next to Akashi, next to him Midorima, and finally Aomine next to Kuroko.

Kise scanned the small circle, as if deciding on his next victim (which he was). If he chose Akashi first, it would get him in more embarrassing situations faster, but that might make the redhead suspicious, especially if everyone decided to choose him. So, he decided to go the easy route for now.

"Kurokocchi, truth or dare?"

Said person blinked before thinking for a moment, before saying, "Dare."

A low whistle, "Wow Tetsu, going bold the first round!"

Kuroko paid no heed to his former light and looked at Kise expectantly, waiting for his dare, "Well, Kise-kun?" _If you do anything that involves MY Akashi-kun being molested by any of the others, I will make sure your death is a slow and painful one. Defile him with your eyes and you WILL be punished…_

"I dare you to give Akashicchi a hickey," Kise said with a smirk, watching as heterochromatic eyes widened slightly and baby blue widen a small fraction before narrowing.

"Are you sure, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, voice slightly more husky than usual; it was unnoticeable to the others, but to Akashi it was a major change in the bluenette and he involuntarily shivered.

Kise nodded ecstatically and Kuroko had the tiniest twitch upwards in his lips, crawling towards his former captain. For some reason Akashi gulped at the predatory look in Kuroko's eyes, having to brace himself on his elbows when the other leaned in close towards him, gripping his arm in one hand while the other held the redhead's hip, leaning in towards the other's neck. He licked a spot on the other's neck close to his jawline, hearing a small gasp pass those delectable lips. He smirked against the soft skin before biting the soft flesh, nibbling it as the male below him let out a small moan at the feeling. He gently pushed Akashi back so he was on top of his former captain, gripping his wrist above his head and lifting his leg so it was around his waist. He could feel the stares of the others boring into his head, but he could really care less. He sucked and licked the pale neck, bruise rapidly forming as he dipped his hips into the others, listening to the soft pants and whimpers of the delicious figure below him. Said redhead was shuddering at the feeling throughout his veins, unconsciously grinding back against Kuroko.

The others watched the two practically fuck right in front of them, the soft moaning coming from Akashi almost too much for them to handle. Kuroko himself was also getting turned on as he ground a bit faster against Akashi, hearing the other's breath hitch at the movement.

"T-Tetsuya.."

Hearing the other softly moan his name almost made Kuroko lose all control over himself and had to resist the urge to screw the redhead right then and there. Instead he opted to grind hard against the other, biting down rather harshly at the same time.

"T-TETSUYA!" the loud cry of ecstasy nearly made Kuroko come in his pants, and he thought he had as he felt something wet against his crotch. It took him a few moments to realize that it was _Akashi_ who had come, face bright red and panting as his tense muscles relaxed. The others took a moment to openly ogle the sight of their feared captain so submissive, legs quaking as he took in shuddery breaths. Kuroko had sat up straight so they could now get a better look at Akashi and it took most of their self-control _not_ to come.

The captain lay out in front of them, arms near his head in a submissive gesture, eyes half-lidded and cloudy. His legs were slightly bent upwards and spread, showing the slightly wet spot in his pants near his crotch. His face was flushed and shone with slight sweat, his chest heaving up and down and just looking so _alluring and delicious_ that they had problems not trying to ravish the redhead right then and there. The fact that it looked like Akashi had just gotten done after a steamy round of sex didn't help their imaginations from running wild.

"R-Ryota…" the blonde almost fainted after hearing the redhead speak, instead jumping in place with sweat pouring down his temple, "I-I'm sorry...b-but do you m-mind if I borrow y-your clothes for a bit p-please?"

Everyone thought the world was ending when Akashi - _the_ Akashi Seijuro - said 'im sorry' and 'please.' Kise nearly fainted when he imagined Akashi in his oversized clothes, nothing underneath to hide the pale bare skin that he _so_ wanted to mark.

"S-sure Akashicchi~" the blonde carefully helped their former captain up, his legs wobbly and face still flushed from what Kuroko did to him. Kise carefully led him to his room as the other turned towards Kuroko who had the tiniest of smirks on his face.

"Ne, who's turn is it now~?"

* * *

 **Mhm told ya'll there would be some Akashi fanservice in this~! (oh and also, concerning Akashi's OOCness, that shall be explained later~)**

 **Also, would you mind voting on what you want to happen next? Also, I could use some dares and/or truths please~!**

 **A) Have Kise make a move while Akashi is changing**

 **B) Have a scene where Aomine tries to look under Akashi's shirt (aka Kise's too-big-on-the-cute-strawberry shirt)**

 **C) Have Midorima and/or Murasakibara make a move next**

 **D) Having Kuroko say he didn't finish the hickey and push Akashi against the wall to finish**

 **E) Other (please specify)**

 **Also, who should go next for the round of truth or dare?**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

When Akashi came back he was wearing a black sweater that was too large for him. It kept sliding off his shoulders and exposing the soft flesh that lies there. It _also_ exposed delicious creamy thighs, which still had traces of cum left on it. Akashi was still blushing and looked slightly out of breath, while Kise sported a large smirk and looked satisfied.

They couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what went on with the two.

 _Akashi cried out softly as Kise pulled down his pants, purposely going slow as the soft fabric rubbed against his wet thighs. A soft whimper left him as only his damp underwear remained. The blonde licked his lips as he gazed at his almost bare captain, hooking his fingers into the other's boxer briefs._

" _Akashicchi~" he purred, tugging at the garment that was blocking his fun, "You need to lift and spread your legs and hips-ssu~"_

 _The other did as told, shivering when he felt the damp underwear being slid down his legs as Kise's stare bore into him. He felt himself flush in embarrassment and buried his head in his arms, mentally screaming at himself for appearing so weak in front of someone._

 _Kise thought he flew to heaven and back as he watched the redhead become so submissive, panting and flushed as he ran a hand up the wet thigh. He felt something sticky and lifted his hand up, finding a white sticky substance on his fingers. Smirking, he licked the cum off and leaned down towards the other's ear._

" _You taste really good, Akashicchi," he murmured, nibbling on the other's ear and running his hand back up his thigh._

 _The other only whimpered, "I-I'm d-doubling your t-training R-Ryota..."_

 _The copycat merely hummed in acknowledgment, somehow knowing that the redhead wouldn't go through with his promise._

" _Ne, Akashicchi, you realize you need to take off your shirt too right~?"_

 _"Nani?" the other turned his head to face him, "And why is that?"_

" _Because my pants are too big for you-ssu~ Which means you need to wear my shirt instead~" Kise smirked, tugging at the other's black V-neck._

 _The redhead frowned (though it looked more like a pout to Kise) and straightened up, beginning to tug up his shirt. Kise watched hungrily as more bare skin was revealed, barely containing himself from jumping the poor redhead. Once the shirt was off Kise tugged on one of his favorite black sweaters over Akashi's head, watching as the soft red locks were ruffled from the treatment. Akashi pouted and smoothed his hair back into place, not noticing Kise greedily drinking in every inch of him._

 _Said blonde licked his lips as his golden eyes trailed down towards the other's thighs which were still lightly coated with cum. It dripped down his leg slightly and he just stares, watching as those lean legs closed tightly together to prevent any more from dripping._

" _Do you have a wipe?"_

" _Of course-ssu~" the blonde grabbed a pack of baby wipes and took one out, walking closer towards the redhead, "Would you like to do it or would you rather have me do it~?"_

 _A light flush was seen on his face, "I-I shall do it myself, thank you."_

" _Okay~"_

 _A soft little gasp left Akashi as the cool material of the wipe was felt on his hot thighs. Biting his lip he dragged it up towards his soft cock, sitting down on the bed to get more leverage. He cried out as he stroked it, wiping off the cum as he spread his legs to get more space._

 _Kise nearly fainted for the umpteenth time that day, watching his former captain practically fuck himself right in front of him. He had a perfect view of everything; the trembling of the other's legs, his pale skin sheened with sweat, his panting, and flushed face, along with his small, twitching hole just begging to be filled. It took most of Kise's self-control to not tear off his pants and thrust deep into Akashi, filling him to the brim._

 _When the other's strokes started to get faster and his breathing more labored, Kise decided to take over. Pulling off the other's hand he grabbed the other's hips, keeping him steady as he took his cock into his mouth. Slender fingers gripped his hair as the small redhead cried out, thrusting his hips to meet the hot and wet cavern. Kise smirked around the flesh and took him as deep as he could go, spreading the other's legs impossibly wide and hooking them over his shoulders._

 _It wasn't long before Akashi's legs started to tremble, his fingers tightening in golden locks and tugging them downwards. Kise took this as a sign that the other was close to coming, sucking harder on the cock as the other's thighs clamped tightly around his head. With one final hard suck, the other came with a small cry of "R-Ryota!" as his cum filled Kise's mouth._

 _Pulling back, he swallowed it and licked the excess off, smirking at the panting figure and lowering his legs._

" _Come on, Akashicchi; we need to get back to the other's now-ssu~"_

Which led them to their current situation of the hungry gazes directed towards Akashi, as well as a few scathing ones towards Kise himself. The redhead had bundled into his sweater, covering up as much of him as he could. A lovely little blush dusted his porcelain skin, his heterochromatic eyes lowered slightly and dark. His breathing was heavy and the amount of skin showing was just enough to tease them nearly over the edge, wanting to so badly reveal more smooth porcelain skin ready to be marked.

"Aka-chin looks yummy~" Murasakibara hummed, taking in every inch of soft skin and imagining how Akashi would taste like once eaten...figuratively, of course. He scooched closer to the redhead, gently running a large hand over the other's knee, "I wanna eat him~"

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko interrupted the two, gazing at the Rakuzan emperor with an unreadable expression, "Please wait your turn. After all," he moved closer to Akashi, running a thumb over the dainty knuckles, "I still haven't finished my dare yet."

The giant pouted but nevertheless moved away from the redhead, watching as Kuroko pushed the other against the wall, gripping his arms tightly and licking the bruise on the other's neck. A small whimper passed his lips as Kuroko pressed against the other male, letting him feel how excited he was. His hot breath on his neck made Akashi shiver, unconsciously pushing back up against Kuroko much like their previous activity. He heard a faint growl from the bluenette as he ground harder against the redhead, letting him feel his erection up against his thigh. He bit harshly on the small bruise before sucking it, trying to give the other as much pleasure as he could. Akashi moaned and ground back, spreading his legs unconsciously to give Kuroko more access to his erogenous spots.

Honestly speaking, Kuroko would've never thought he could experience something like this other than in his wet dreams. It was taking most of his self-control to not make love to the redhead right there in front of everyone (not that he would've cared anyway). However, when his ex-captain spread his legs and whispered only loud enough for Kuroko to hear, "T-Tetsuya...p-please..." he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Pushing the other to the floor he lifted his legs, sweater riding up to reveal soft, creamy skin and a small twitching hole begging Kuroko to fill it up to the brim.

Leaning down he was about to place his mouth on the inside of his thigh when a larger hand was placed on said thigh.

"Neh, Kuro-chin, I think you've had your fun already~" Murasakibara drawled, smirking down at the flushed redhead, "It's my turn now~"

Frowning a bit but nodding in consent, Kuroko backed off for now deciding that he could finish his share later. The giant stroked Akashi's thigh before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on it. The redhead shivered and grasped Atsushi's hair, watching the mop of purple lean down towards his small hole. He whimpered when a finger prodded at it, becoming confused when it left a moment later. However, the confusion was replaced with shock as a tongue swiftly entered him.

A hoarse cry of, "A-Atsushi!" left him as he bucked his hips up to seek more. In return the tongue licked at his inner walls, wiggling around in the tightness like a worm. More erotic moans and cries left him as his hips were held still by Atsushi, the experienced tongue wiggling its way as deep as it could go inside of Akashi. He squirmed at the feeling and gripped the purple hair tighter, feeling large hands stroke his hips in a comforting manner.

Pulling out Atsushi smirked, licking his lips and watched as Akashi's dripping hole twitched at the cool air. He leaned down to place a kiss on Akashi's forehead, grasping his hand in his much larger one as his other hand went to his zipper-

Until he was startled by a loud knock on the door.


End file.
